1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game table with an integral lighting system and more particularly to a game table, such as a poker table, that includes an integral lighting system which provides lighting suitable for television. The invention also relates to a method for providing lighting during television taping of games using a game table, such as poker tournaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various poker game tournaments are known to be televised. Because of the various camera angles required and the effects of shadows, improvements have been made to optimize televising of such game tournaments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,054 to Orenstein discloses a poker table which facilitates televising a poker tournament. In particular, the Orenstein patent discloses a poker table with a plurality of player stations. In order to enable the television audience to see each player's cards without disclosing the cards to other players sitting around the table, a card viewing window is disposed adjacent each player's station around the poker table. Various mirrors and cameras are disposed beneath the card viewing window to enable the cards, placed face down on the viewing window, to be displayed to a television viewing audience without disclosing the cards to other players sitting around the table.
While the above-mentioned system allows the television viewing audience to view the poker hands during the game, other problems exist with respect to televising of such game tournaments. For example, shadows are always a problem in such a situation. Thus, there is a need for a method for minimizing shadows during television taping of various game tournaments.